


Unexpected Transfer

by Catmca100



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: Hecate accidentally transfers Julie Hubble while she was in the shower and Hecate didn't realise until she appeared in front of her naked and wet and was speechless because she wasn't expecting her to appear like that.





	Unexpected Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to deaflittlesnail or mercifulheavens on tumblr otherwise I wouldn't be posting or writing fanfic at all. You are the best. 
> 
> Thanks also to The Hecagay Memebroom coven on discord for giving the ideas and letting me run away with it.

When Julie appears Hecate manages to stutter out "Im sorryyyy Missstresss Huubbleee" Julie who seems unfazed at this point says "like what you see, miss "oh so magical?" Hecate just continues to stare at naked Julie Hubble until Julie says "Oh come on HB don't be afraid its only me, Julie Hubble" as she starts unwrapping the towel that is around her.

HB starts walking cautiously towards Miss Hubble and whispers "are you trying to seduce me Mistress Hubble?" Julie says "is it working?" With a smirk. HB slowly closes in and whispers "would you kiss me if i said no?" There is just a small gap between their lips when all of a sudden Julie puts her hands on HB's cheeks and kisses her softly....

Out of nowhere HB lifts Julie up and wraps her legs around her passionately kissing her and knocking into the wall, they both let out a soft laugh...

They look into each others eyes and resume making out, moving around the room they both fall onto the bed where still kissing passionately Julie starts undressing Hecate.

Both of them fully naked, Hecate on top was staring at Julie's body and running her hands up and down while Julie was running her fingers up and down Hecate's arms when all of a sudden Julie flips Hecate on her back and started to slowly place kisses down her body which Hecate let out soft moans.

Julie getting lower and lower. And she reached Hecate's spot and started teasing her, Hecate started to let out more moans "Misstresss Hubbllee ii want youu" she said finally.... And then Julie went to work on her, every feeling, every touch that Hecate felt she moaned and moaned, it felt so good until she shudderred "Missss Hubbblllleeeee"

After Julie finishes Hecate she makes her way up to plant kisses on her lips, Hecate smirks and within seconds she is back on top and kisses Julie while playing with her.

Julie lets out a small but soft moan... Hecate smiles at Julie's pleasure, she slowly moves down Julie's body, reaching her legs which she plants sweet kisses all over, Julie moans out "Just take me now" and Hecate has an evil smirk.

Hecate goes straight in and pleasures Julie, she uses magic to make sure Julie can enjoy herself without getting weak or hurt, "mmhmmm HHHBBBB" Julie moans with pleasure Hecate quickens her pace and Julie moans quicker and quicker then finally "OHHHHH HECCAATTEEEE!!" Julie screams out in total pleasure.

Hecate deeply kisses Julie and the two fall asleep in each others arms until the morning when Hecate kisses Julie and says "until next time my Hubble Bubble" then transfers her back home.


End file.
